The present invention is directed to modified polyamines, and more particularly, to the products of reactions in which substituted succinic anhydrides are reacted with hydroxyalkylene substituted polyamines.
Detergents and dispersants containing modified polyamines are known in the art. It has also been known to react polyamines with alkyl succinic anhydrides. The reaction products of polyamines and alkyl succinic anhydrides, however, typically display the characteristics of pro-oxidants.
In light of the disadvantages caused by the oxidizing characteristics of known detergents and dispersants, e.g. oil degradation, anti-oxidant depletion, potential sludge formation, it would be beneficial to provide detergents and dispersants for lubricants and fuels which provide antioxidant properties. It would be further beneficial to provide products which give extra dispersancy and detergency over traditional compounds known in the art.